Princess and the Blake brother (Pauper)
by lostwithinstories
Summary: Octavia's brother moves to Seattle because of his new job, little does he know that his little sister is engaged. Clarke and Bellamy despise each other, but as they are forced to spend more time together, does their hate turn to love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I just started writing this story out of pure boredom! Hope you enjoy this short chapter and we'll see if I can make story out of it!**

The alarm blared "I Like It" by Cardi B and I immediately punched the snooze button until the song stopped playing. I made a note to change my alarm clock song back to "Survivor" by Destiny's child and change Octavia's alarm clock song to get back at her. I sighed as I stretched my arms out and sat up. My room was still dark and I sighed again. Don't get me wrong I loved co-owning the Ark with Octavia, but waking up at 4:30 in the morning in order to open was enough to make me doubt my choices. I shook my head and smiled. What I wouldn't do for the Ark? To answer that question, I would do anything for it.

I stumbled around my room attempting to put each leg through the correct leg hole of my jeans and decided to wear a white blouse with booties for today. I looked in the mirror and my attention immediately went to my blonde hair currently falling out of the half up half down style I was going for. I attempted to fix it by shoving some strands back in the hair band and raised an eyebrow. It was a lost cause when it came to my thick blonde hair. Nothing could tame it. I looked down at my watch and the time read 5:00. I cursed to myself as I shrugged on my coat and left the apartment.

By the time I reached the Ark it was 5:15 and I was panting. I took a minute to look at the Ark Octavia and I owned. I still couldn't believe that we owned this amazing place even though it had been a little over a year since it first opened. The Ark has two levels. Because Octavia and I are both too stubborn for our own good we decided to create a hybrid of a coffee shop and night club and named it the Ark. The first level is the biggest level. By day it serves as a coffee shop full of coffee addicted people hunched over their laptops. By the weeknights, the Ark is full of people at the bar and on the dance floor. The second floor overlooks the first floor and has more tables and chairs for people to relax at or have a drink. This floor is smaller due to the fact that Octavia and I decided to create a huge joint office. Yes I'll admit when we first planned this out, we got strange looks but I promise the Ark is far from a disaster. Through the window, I could already see Octavia rearranging the chairs.

Octavia looked up as I opened the door and rolled her eyes.

"You're late _again_!" Octavia said jokingly as she tucked a chair underneath the table and continued saying, "What's with you Clarkey? Have I finally rubbed off on you?"

"Yeah right, O." I retorted. "Maybe the reason I'm late is because _you_ keep changing my alarm song. How am I supposed to get pumped for the day without my Beyonce? Wait did that rhyme?"

Octavia shook her head smiling as she said, "Alright calm down Shakespeare and put your apron on. It's Friday so it's a busy day!"

I took my apron off the hook behind the bar and put it around my neck. I fumbled with the strings until Octavia came up behind me and tied the strings into a perfect bow saying, "Monroe is upstairs sweeping and Jasper is running late."

I nodded and began to prep for the morning rush.

000000

I turned the sign from OPEN to CLOSED and heard Octavia yell from across the Ark. I frowned and peered around the corner to see Octavia on the phone, holding back tears.

I gave her a questioning look and rolled my eyes when she held a finger up asking me to wait. I was about to walk away when she squealed and said "Bye! Can't wait!"

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Bellamy! He's in town for work and is coming in.." pausing as she checked the time, "20 MINUTES!"

"Wait Bellamy?" I asked.

"Yes and maybe this time you two will get along for once! God it's been so long since I've seen him." Octavia rambled as she dreamily looked through the store windows.

"And how long has it been since you've even seen him?" I asked as I began moving chairs around for tonight.

"A year and a half." Octavia stated objectively. "It's just that he's been so busy with work and we've been busy with the Ark that it's never worked out. " Octavia rambled on as she moved the furniture around in order to create the "nightclub appeal." Octavia looked at me and shrugged. The brunette took her apron off and shakily placed it on the rack. She sat at the bar and nervously fiddled with her fingers.

"Hey, come on O. It's just Bellamy." I said as I took my apron off and leaned on the other side of the bar.

"I know. I just realized that he hasn't even met Lincoln and I really haven't seen him in forever." Octavia sighed and looked up at me.

"O it'll be ok. Sure he's... a little overprotective. But that's just the big brother role." I assured her, "Plus if Lincoln and Bellamy were ever to get in a fight, Lincoln can hold his own. He might even win." I said assuring.

"First of all he's not just a little overprotective and you know that." I rolled my eyes and remembered all the stories she told me about him. She continued, "And as much as you would want to see Bellamy beat up in a fight, that is not gonna happen."

"You know I don't want him to get beat up... Maybe just hurt his pride a little but not beat up." I said lightheartedly. When I saw worry in Octavia's eyes I continued saying, "Seriously though, there's nothing to worry about. Bellamy will love Lincoln. Well I mean he has to considering..." And I pointed to the big diamond on her ring finger.

"Oh ya and there's another problem: I'm engaged and he has no idea." She huffed burying her face in her hands.

"Hey, if I know one thing about Bellamy is that he loves you _so_ much." I said quietly. Gently touching her arm, I pulled her hands away from her face. Knowing Octavia's childhood was far from easy, it was safe to say that their sibling bond was basically unbreakable.

"Yeah I know." Octavia said looking down at the tabletop.

"I'll be right back. I need to check if we have enough vodka." I laughed. While we actually joked about needing the vodka, it could potentially be a necessity.

"Good idea!" Octavia yelled after me. Shortly after I left I heard a squeal and Octavia yell, "BIG BROTHER!"

I laughed and shook my head, making sure there was in fact enough stock of liquor for the nightclub and the long weekend ahead. I huffed irritably and looked towards the door. Getting along with Bellamy? One of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I stood and walked out of the supply room to see Octavia's arms wrapped around the Blake brother. Like his sister, Bellamy had tan skin and dark brown hair.

Octavia skipped over and dragged me to Bellamy saying, "Aw Clarkey don't be shy."

I gave Octavia an eye roll and said "Bellamy."

He smiled back saying in a deep voice, "Princess."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance from the ridiculous nickname that he gave me once he discovered my parent's wealth.

"How long are you here for?" I asked. Hopefully not long.

"Actually I was meaning to tell Octavia this but the Intelligence Unit Head of Seattle retired and the Head of my Intelligence Unit recommended me for the job and i got it. So I'm moving here starting my job in around two weeks." He said looking at Octavia with a big smile.

"Are you serious? That's so great Bellamy I can't believe this!" Octavia squealed practically attacking him with another hug. Bellamy stumbled back from the impact of the younger Blake's aggressive hug and laughed softly.

"So where will you live? Do you have an apartment?" Octavia asked.

"Well actually I was thinking that I could stay with you until I find a place." Bellamy said.

"Oh um ya of course. Of course! Bellamy that's great!" Octavia said nervously. I cringed at Octavia's answer. When Octavia got engaged, she moved out of our apartment and started living with him leaving me to my own apartment. "Let's talk about logistics and such tonight... Here at the Ark." Octavia continued nervously. She was never a good liar. Neither was I for that matter.

"Ok well it's..." I checked my watch, "time for me to go. I have a deadline I have to meet so I'll leave you to it." I said as I started to grab my coat.

"Hey actually can you take Bellamy back to the apartment I have to meet Lincoln soon. Bellamy you can have my room." Octavia said nervously looking between the two of us.

"Sure, O." I said reluctantly and shortly left saying our goodbyes.

The walk back to the apartment was silent. The silence actually was welcome compared to the constant bickering that we're usually so eager to partake in. Halfway through the walk I realized Bellamy is going to question the lack of EVERYTHING from Octavia's room given that she's been moved out for a little over a month. I took my phone out and texted her.

CLARKE: Your room is empty! How am I gonna explain?

OCTAVIA: Ummm my room is being painted so I had to move all my stuff out?

I sighed and put my phone in my bag, nearly running into a streetlamp.

"Ah the younger generation and their precious technology." Bellamy stated smugly.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yes because being four years older than me really makes you quite the grandpa."

Bellamy chuckled and kept walking.

"You truly love to irritate me don't you?" I asked him.

"Couldn't say that I didn't miss riling you up on occasion." Bellamy remarked.

"Can't say that I feel the same way." I said dryly.

"Ouch princess, why do you have to be so mean." Bellamy said sarcastically.

I shook my head and sighed in relief when we reached the apartment.

When we entered the apartment I showed him to his room and explained the reason behind the emptiness of O's room. By the time I actually got to my room, it was around 6:00. I sighed and turned the shower on to start getting ready for work tonight. I loved working at the Ark but it was so demanding that it was difficult to find free time. After my shower, I put my hair in a high ponytail, allowing a couple shorter strands to frame my face. I decided to go for a more fun look tonight and put gold eye shadow on my eyes, making my blue eyes pop. Once I finished applying mascara, I decided to wear a pale pink mini skirt and an off the shoulder long sleever black top. I finished my look off with some black pumps. I grabbed my bag and walked into the living room to see Bellamy on the phone. He gave me a once over and a questioning look.

I mouthed _WORK_ to him and he nodded in understanding.

"Alright I'll catch you later... Yeah okay... Bye." Bellamy said to the phone before hanging up. "What time am I supposed to be there again?"

"Well doors open at 8:00 so anytime around then." I said walking to the door before stopping and saying, "Oh and please change, the bouncer won't let you in looking like a grandpa." I said smiling and winked at him before leaving the apartment and closing the door before he could fire back.

 **So how was the start? I don't know exactly where I'm going with this story so bear with me.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW it helps a lot!**

 **THANKS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! PSA: something happened when I first posted this chapter and I want to thank that reader who notified me! I honestly have no idea what happened but thanks for letting me know! I hope you enjoy this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW**

Chapter 2

The September breeze blows through my thin coat as I walk down to the Ark. I stop at the crosswalk and wait for the light to go off. I look around at the buildings and my eyes land upon Octavia waiting across the other street to walk. She looks absolutely stunning in her shimmery top and black cut out jeans. We make eye contact and smile at each other. Immediately after the cross walk signals, we made eye contact again before we racing to the Ark. Octavia barely reached the door first and I shake my head as she shrieks in delight.

"Beat you again Griffin!" Octavia says tauntingly while she did a ridiculous victory dance.

"I'm sorry that I can't outright sprint in heels like you can!" I huff. She may be faster than me anyways but my pride wouldn't let me admit that.

"Sounds like a sore loser to me," Octavia says as she unlocks the Ark doors and walks in.

"So what are you gonna do about tonight?" I ask casually as we walk to our office.

"You know the usual." Octavia says.

"No I meant what are you gonna do about Bellamy?" I say.

"Um I don't know yet." Octavia's face scrunches up as she slumps in her office chair, "I just don't want him to get mad at me or Lincoln. I mean he knows of Lincoln but I think that meeting him will be a huge ordeal. God, I can't even imagine how he's gonna react to our engagement."

"Well I mean he has a right to know and you know he's gonna be mad no matter what you can't drag it out." I say sitting in the chair across from her.

"I know I know." Octavia says. "I'm gonna go double check stock and stuff. Need anything before I go?"

"Nah I'm good." I say as I put my earpiece in and grab my clipboard. The earpieces weren't exactly necessary but O and I couldn't help but get them.

0000000000000

Octavia's voice went over the earpiece saying, "All Ark staff is here including Murphy."

"Alright I'll be down soon." I say as I tidy the paper work I had been working on and walk downstairs. I give Murphy a smile and hand him the VIP list.

"Here's the list. You know the drill, don't let anyone in underage and everyone that does get in has to have their ID.

"You got it." Murphy says. Thank god for Murphy. He was the best bouncer we ever had; he was always there to step in when the crowd go too rowdy and never caused any problems. Plus he was dependable. I turn around so see the Ark staff busy at work and smile.

000000

"The crowd had started to get bigger and the Ark was bustling with people. I grab a glass of water and survey the crowd from the second floor.

"Hey can you stand near the entrance for Bell? I'm in the booth with Linc and I kinda want them to meet in a less hectic spot." Octavia says over the earpiece.

"Yeah sure." I say. I shake my head. She just wanted me to mediate their conversation with Lincoln involved.

I walk downstairs to the door. I look out the big windows and see Bellamy walking across the street. He actually changed into a new outfit: black short sleeve shirt that was tight enough to see his muscles moving beneath it and some jeans. I exhale as I take a gulp of my water before setting it down and walking outside to bring Bellamy in. Bellamy spots me as I was walking down.

"Princess." He says with a grin.

I smile snarkily and lead him inside, hearing a couple moans and complaints from the people impatiently waiting to get in.

Murphy opens the door for us and we walk in, the music and the crowd immediately deafening us.

"Welcome to the Ark." I say looking out into the crowd with a smile.

"Wow. Are the earpiece and clip board really necessary though?" Bellamy says into my ear so I can hear him.

"They're essential." I say trying to keep a straight face. "Octavia is in the back in a booth with Lincoln." I say trying to get a reaction out of him. Bellamy's jaw tenses and his grin disappears. "I think Lincoln might even be the one for O." I continued half giving him a truth and half taunting him.

"Just take me to her." Bellamy says rolling his eyes.

"Alright." I say smiling. I walk across the club, occasionally looking back so he wouldn't lose me in the crowd.

"Octavia's eyes get bigger and her smile widens as she spots Bellamy and I walking over. She hops out of the booth and runs over to Bellamy and me.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Octavia says, hugging her brother.

"Yeah yeah." Bellamy says.

"Anyways…" Octavia says while grabbing Bellamy's hand and dragging him over to the booth where Lincoln is standing. "I want you to meet my… boyfriend, Lincoln. Lincoln, this is Bellamy my big brother."

Bellamy gives Lincoln a tight smile while they shake hands and say hello. The converstation quickly dies out.

"Drinks! You all need drinks!" I blurt out. I cannot stand awkward silence like this. "I'll get them!" I turn around and attempt to leave but a tight hand pulls me back.

"Oh that's not necessary Clarke, Lincoln and I were about to go dancing anyways." O says. As she passes by me she whispers, "Keep Bell company please."

I look at her with fear in my eyes. "But why me?"

"Because he doesn't know anyone here and I want to be able to catch up with him in a better place, like at lunch or something where we can really talk." O says.

"But you're gonna tell him about that huge ring on your finger right?" I ask. Octavia nods.

"Ok I'm gonna go get a drink while you two gossip." Bellamy says and walks away, lost in the crowd.

Octavia gives me a pointed look before dragging Lincoln into the pit. I huff and look around, surveying the Ark. I might as well check up on Monroe and Eric at the bar anyways.

I get to the bar and grab another water. I lean against the bar on the same end as Monroe and Eric.

"Hey Clarke, what's up?" Eric asked as he wipes the bar top down.

"Nothing much. Just checking in." I say and take a casual sip.

"We're good, the crowd is great tonight." Eric says, "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm good with water. Drinking on the job isn't really my style and you know that." I say jokingly. Bellamy finds a seat at the bar across from me.  
"Ah so the princess can also bartend." He says grinning.

"Yeah and the only drink that I would be able to give you without it tasting horrible would be water." I say rolling my eyes.

Bellamy looks at Monroe and says, "Rum and coke please. And put it on Clarke's tab."

Monroe looks at me for confirmation and I wave it off.

"So what did you think of Lincoln?" I ask trying to seem casual.

"Eh I don't know. Looks a little too old for her." Bellamy says, taking a sip of his drink.

"He's the same age as you. You're being a liiittle dramatic don't ya think?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"No. I'm just looking out for her." Bellamy says looking out into the distance.

"Oh come one. They're in love. This relationship is the real deal. Trust me I know Octavia and I've never seen her so happy." I say, attempting to assure him.

" _I_ know Octavia too and I'll be the judge of who is fit for my sister." Bellamy says raising his voice a little.

"O is a big girl and she can make her own decisions. Plus, I'll always look out for her. If I didn't think Lincoln was a good guy then I would tell you." I say, making eye contact with him.

"Yeah because you're a good influence on her." Bellamy scoffs.

I put my hands on my hips and ask, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I just don't think you make great decisions all the time." Bellamy says grinning.

"I happen to be responsible. I am not a child. And you don't even know me so who are you to judge anyways?" I scoff.

Bellamy simply chuckles and takes another sip of his drink. I take his drink from his hands and drink the rest. The alcohol burns my throat as it makes its way down my throat. I make eye contact with him as I put the drink on the table.

"You just did a dangerous thing princess." Bellamy says staring deep into my eyes.

"I was thirsty." I deadpan before walking into the crowd. I smile to myself, feeling Bellamy's stare on my back.

00000000000

I focus on the glass of water in my hands. The water droplets outside the cold glass seems like the most interesting thing as I sit in the booth hearing Octavia's confession to Bellamy.

"Bellamy. I need to uhh tell you something. It's not bad at all I promise. It's actually amazing." She says smiling to herself, "So I know this might come as a shock to you but I hope you're as supportive and happy for me as Clarke and the rest of my friends." Octavia says glancing to me.

"What's going on?" Bellamy asks slowly.

"Well um Lincoln and I are engaged." Octavia says excitedly showing off her engagement ring.

"Wait what?" Bellamy yells. "You're too young. I don't even know this kid."

"Bell, we've been together for three years and we love each other so much. I'm sorry that you just met him and you had to find out this way but I wanted to tell you in person. Please don't be mad." Octavia pleads holding his hand. I sink a little lower in my seat trying to stay out of their fight.

"I can't deal with this right now." Bellamy says viciously, stalking away from the booth.

I run after Bellamy furiously and grab his shoulder to turn him around.

"Octavia is trying to be honest to you and wants you to be supportive of her relationship. You can't just walk away she's your sister." I say fuming. How could he just walk away?

"Stay out of my business." Bellamy said, nostrils flaring. And with that he walked away and out of the Ark.

I walk back over to Octavia, eyes watering, and say gently, "He's gone."

"It's fine. I'm fine. We'll um talk to tomorrow." Octavia says blinking profusely so her eyes stop watering.

"He'll come around, O" I say and grab her hand.

000000000000

I woke up with the sun shining in my room. Ah Saturday. The Ark's coffee shop was only closed two days: Saturday and Sunday because the club is open Friday night and Saturday night. Yawning and scratching my head, I go into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, my hair was a rat's nest and the makeup I wore last night wasn't completely off. I cringed at the sight and started to brush my teeth.

The apartment was quiet and peaceful as I silently pad my way to the kitchen. I sit down at the island as I dig into my big bowl of cereal and check my phone.

 _CLUNK_

I turn my head in the direction of the sound and see that it is coming from Octavia's room. I hear two people speaking and then an obnoxious giggle. Rolling my eyes, I take another bite of my cereal and attempt to turn my attention back to my phone. The door swings open and a beautiful blonde walks out wearing a wrinkled dress with a shirtless wearing sweatpants Bellamy behind her, whispering in her hear. I raise an eyebrow at him and he simply shrugs, turning his attention back to the girl. I ignore them until he shortly leads her out of the apartment. He walks over to the fridge and opens it, his back muscles moving slightly.

"Seriously?" I say annoyed. "Bringing a girl back to my apartment. Sleeping with her in O's old bed?"

"I got drunk. I wasn't exactly in the mood to please either of you when I decided to bring her back here." Bellamy utters.

"Well don't make yourself at home because you staying here isn't temporary. Actually, now that I think of it I never even agreed to this." I say harshly.

"Trust me, princess, I don't plan on staying here at all. You're not exactly what I call good company." Bellamy says chuckling.

"Wow, Bellamy, that's creative. Just be a dick to everyone because you weren't there for O's engagement." I say as I get up and put my bowl in the sink. "O wants to meet us for lunch so be ready." I call as I go back to my room and slam the door behind me.

 **Hey! Thanks for reading! So far I'm just trying to build a dynamic between the characters and stuff so it's not too fast paced yet but we'll get there. I'm still figuring out how I want the story to go as well so any suggestions or reviews are greatly appreciated! Sorry again for that weird first post!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I spend the morning painting in my room. By the time it turns 11:30, the white canvas had turned into a mess of colors that reflected my thoughts. The red and black slashes of paint were created from my frustration and anger. Mostly sparked from Bellamy's presence. The green and grey represented my confusion. I loved my life, but I couldn't help but think that there was more out there waiting for me. The light blues, pinks, and oranges covered a majority of my painting, representing the happiness that filled my life. Typically I don't simply splatter paint on a canvas and call it art. I do this as a form of telling my thoughts. Some people like journal-ling, I like painting. I love to paint meaningful figures and places. Most of them were my dad, who died four years ago, or places that reminded me of him. I sigh and begin to clean my room up. Walking past Bellamy laying on the couch in the living room, as I walk past Bellamy, he looks up and asks, "What happened to you?"

"What?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"You're covered in paint." Bellamy responds.

I look down at my white t shirt and find it to be covered in paint splatters. "Oh yeah I was painting." I say as I hold the ends of my shirt out, looking at all the colors now dried on the white fabric.

"I didn't know you were an artist." Bellamy says in surprise.

"I'm not an artist." I say chuckling. I never really liked using that term to describe myself. My art was personal and not something I felt comfortable hanging up for all to see. "Um well lunch is soon so I'm gonna get ready." I say as I walk back to my room.

0000000

The walk to Octavia's favorite lunch spot was an uncomfortable 20 minutes. I hate silence but couldn't find it in me to talk to Bellamy. We only ended up bickering over dumb things.

We walk into the restaurant and see the Blake sister sitting on the other side of the restaurant against a window. I smile at Octavia as she spots us and waves us over. I snag a seat next to Octavia and Bellamy sits across from us.

"Hey guys! I ordered us the best sandwiches ever!" Octavia says.

"Why are you so chipper?" I ask her with a small smile.

" _Because_ my best friend and big brother are here." Octavia says looking at both of us with an even bigger smile.

"Alright what's going on?" Bellamy asks, the tone in his voice clearly showing his annoyance with the two of us.

"I wanted you two to be here to plan out what's going on. With my wedding," Octavia looks at Bellamy who's shoulders tense at the mentioning of her wedding, "and the living situation for Bellamy."

"Wait what living situation for Bellamy?" I ask, scrunching my eyebrows.

"Well I was thinking that since Bellamy doesn't have anywhere to stay, He could stay with you, Clarke, until he finds his own place. I mean he could stay with me and Lincoln but I think it'd be easier if he stayed at your apartment." Octavia says, wincing.

"What?" Bellamy and I say in unison.

"I mean it's only temporary. You'll find an apartment soon Bell." Octavia says reassuringly to Bellamy.

"How soon?" I ask impatiently to Bellamy who did not seem to enjoy this anymore than I do.

"I'll start looking soon." Bellamy quickly responds. "Anyways, that's not even my biggest concern at the moment. Octavia, you can't just get married."

"Yes I can, Bell. I love Lincoln." Octavia says, eyes full of emotion and hurt. "I know that ever since mom and dad, marriage and this serious type of commitment is scary but I'm ready now. I'm ready to marry the man I love."

Bellamy shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. For a while we sit in silence, Octavia staring at Bellamy with big, pleading brown eyes.

"When's the wedding?" Bellamy grumbles.

"January 21st." Octavia says with a small grin and sparkle in her eye. I smile at Octavia when she says the date of the wedding, the words making her smile.

"Ok." Bellamy looks up, his harsh facial features softening, saying, "If this is what you really want I guess I can't change your mind."

Octavia squeals and grabs his hand.

"But if you have any doubts and I mean _any_ doubts then I wouldn't be opposed to you cancelling the wedding." Bellamy says jokingly with small smile. While he said it light-heartedly, the words were serious and full of promise.

Octavia nods and says, "There's one more thing I want to ask the both of you actually."

Bellamy and I make eye contact and I ask, "What is it now?"

"Well when you say it like that then I don't wanna ask you." Octavia says, crossing her arms and looking out the window dramatically.

"O, come on spill." I say putting my arms around her. "You know you want to." I say tauntingly. Octavia could never keep a secret and would always break when she tried to keep sometime secret.

"Ok _fine_." Octavia turns towards me and says, "Clarke, we've been best friends _forever_ and I can't imagine you not being by my side at my wedding. Would you be my maid of honor?"

"Holy shit! Ye-yeah O!" I squeal and wrap my arms around her. "I'm honored."

Octavia then faces back to Bellamy and asks, "Bell, would you walk me down the aisle? I know that you might not be the happiest about this wedding but with dad gone I can't think of anyone else that..."

"Of course Octavia." Bellamy says with a smile.

"Good because I'm not sure if I could do any of this without you two." Octavia says, eyes glistening looking at us both.

"Come on, O, don't cry." I say, "You'll make me cry."

"Yeah and we all know that you're not a pretty crier." Bellamy says.

"Oh shut up and stop ruining the moment." I say and punch his arm from across the table.

"Ouch princess that hurt." Bellamy says sarcastically, cradling his shoulder.

"Stop your bickering you two." Octavia says with a giggle and wipes her eyes.

000000

The three of us get back to the apartment and collapsed on the couch. Bellamy and I argued what to watch on TV while we flipped through wedding magazines and apartment ads. I wanted to watch Friends. Bellamy argued that it was overrated. I flipped him off. Bellamy wanted to watch some stupid documentary. Octavia and I shut that down. While Bellamy and I debated the high quality show that was Friends, Octavia quietly started playing Beauty and the Beast. When Bellamy and I finally realized that Octavia had went rogue, Bellamy sighed and mumbled something inaudible and I whispered while I snuggled up next to Octavia, "You always get to choose."

For the next hour, we sat peacefully watching the movie with the occasional outburst of whispering, gawking over a beautiful wedding dress or an elaborate venue.

Right as I was circling a beautiful bouquet in pink highlighter, three voices burst through the door shouting, "Clarkey, Tavia!"

I look up and see Raven, Monty, and Jasper smiling down at Octavia and I.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I ask, looking back down at my magazine.

"Nothing much. Decided to stop by to see our favorite people. Oh and Bellamy hey you're here too." Jasper says with a sheepish smile. Bellamy simply nods in their direction before facing the TV.

"It's in the pantry." Octavia simply says, dismissively.

"What's in the pantry?" Bellamy asks propping himself up to look in the direction of the kitchen, as if he could see what they were doing from a room away.

"Chocolate chip cookies." I say simply. The curiosity is Bellamy's face disappears into disinterest when I answer him. I can't help but grin when the small sign of excitement is gone when the mystery of the pantry is revealed.

"Not _just_ cookies, Clarke. Only the best cookies on earth!" Octavia says in a completely serious tone. Octavia shifts to face Bellamy and says, "Clarke makes the best chocolate chip cookies and denies it." Octavia says in disbelief.

"Oh come on, Octavia, they're just cookies." I say.

" _Y_ _ou_ cook?" Bellamy says in surprise.

"Oh don't get any ideas. I can only make cookies. The rest of the cooking, my dear friend, is up to you." I say with a wink.

"Who said I'm cooking for you?" Bellamy scoffs.

"Payment. You stay here, you cook." I state simply.

"Alright Ms. Griffin, would you like cereal or an egg for you breakfast tomorrow?" Bellamy asks in a mocking tone.

"Actually I would like waffles. Make sure when I wake up they're there. Oh and don't forget it's breakfast in bed." I retort flipping my hair. Bellamy simply rolls his eyes starts watching the movie again. I couldn't help but notice the dimples that appeared on his face when he smiled. Usually when we interacted we were bickering and the appearance of his dimples were rare. I shook my head smiling and snuggled up next to Octavia. Raven, Monty, and Jasper came with multiple cookies in their hands and plopped down on the couch and I rolled my eyes. I was going to have to make more.

 **Hey!**

 **So this was a shorter chapter but with finals and stuff I can't spend too much of my time writing! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
